The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring mutation of the unpatented ‘White Stripe’ variety of Dracaena fragrans deremensis. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Ruud A. M. Scheffers, a citizen of the Netherlands, in July of 2004 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘2004030D’ for several years, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety. The inventor applied for, and was granted plant breeders rights in the EU, application number 2005/0930, grant number EU20846. A non-certified copy of the application is attached to this specification. During the entire time of the EU application plants were only available in restricted greenhouse areas of the testing site of the CPVO. Commercial availability of the new variety began in early 2012.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘2004030D’ was first performed at the commercial greenhouse of the inventor in Honselersdijk, The Netherlands by vegetative cuttings in August of 2004. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a locked greenhouse not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.